La bruja y el Raton
by kiras70
Summary: Una bruja solitaria, se encuentra con un cazador al cual por suerte del destino lanza una maldición. El beso del verdadero amor o serás siempre un roedor. ¿Podrá la bruja ayudar a encontrar el verdadero amor al molesto cazador? Feliz san Valentín.


Naruto no me pertenece, su creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo adapte sus personajes a mi historia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola, pues aquí un pequeño fic. Que he escrito por el día de san Valentín.

Espero les agrade.

Una bruja solitaria, se encuentra con un cazador al cual por suerte del destino lanza una maldición. El beso del verdadero amor o serás siempre un roedor. ¿Podrá la bruja ayudar a encontrar el verdadero amor al molesto cazador? Feliz san Valentín.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Cuenta una leyenda, que una bruja amargada vivía sola en el bosque encantado de Azares.

Un día la bruja en sus tantos paseos que hacia tomando la forma de un águila, fue amenazada por un cazador. Dio una gran pelea, pero el cazador era muy bueno, la bruja despechada lanzo una maldición sobre aquel hombre.

"Te convertirás en un ratón, pequeño e inferior. Solo con el beso del verdadero amor volverás a tu forma original"

Dicho estas palabras el cazador perdió la conciencia, tomando la forma de un pequeño ratón.

La bruja, aterrizo a un lado del pequeño ratón que se encontraba desmayado y lo tomo entre sus manos.

Abrió grandes sus ojos, nunca había visto un ratón de tal color, era negro como la noche, su cola era blanca y se encontraba incubada. Sonrió y lo llevo a su hogar.

Tu bruja — Refunfuñaba el pequeño roedor — Te exijo, me devuelvas a mi forma, ¡si no quieres que te asesine!

La bruja se encontraba sentada sobre una roca, su cabello blanco caía por su espalda, mientras era mecido por el viento sus ojos de luna se encontraban posados en el sol que poco a poco se ocultaba.

— Con esas pequeñas patitas, me encantaría que lo intentaras…— Soltó una carcajada, no dejando de mirar el cielo, que comenzaba a oscurecerse. — Solo espera un poco mas…

— Te lo he advertido, te lo has buscado — el pequeño ratón, corrió en dirección a la bruja y trato de subir por esa gran roca, se paro en sus dos patas, pero por mas que tratara no avanzaba mas que eso. — ¡maldición! Solo espera, de esta no te salvas bruja.

De un puf, el ratón tomo la forma del cazador, quedando a la altura e la bruja.

— Buena elección. — dijo mientras se limpiaba del polvo sus ropas.

La bruja sabía que eso pasaría, solo en el anochecer ella perdía gran parte de sus poderes y el cazador podría volver a su forma humana, solo mientras la noche se haga presente. No pudo evitar, mirar al cazador, era muy guapo sus ojos y su pelo negro era su mayor atractivo según la bruja. Al chocar su mirada queda anonadada, la luz de luna se iluminaba en los ojos de aquel hombre.

— Mi arma, donde esta mi escopeta. — Miro a un lado y al otro — La traía conmigo, antes de toparte contigo bruja.

— Que grosero y arrogante roedor, No me llames bruja mi nombre es Hinata.

— No te pega para nada ese nombre, mas bien debería ser amargada bruja fea. — Menciono arrogante el peli-negro.

— Cierra tu boquita roedor, o acaso quieres terminar siendo una despreciable cucaracha. — Se levanto de la roca y pasando por el lado del hombre, se dirigió hacia la pequeña cabaña, que se encontraba entre dos grandes árboles.

— No soy un roedor, Para tu información soy el hijo del Conde Uchiha y pronto heredero de este bosque y muchas tierras más, Soy Sasuke Uchiha.

— Ahora veo… Tienes la personalidad de ese desagradable hombre. Vete y vuelve antes del amanecer. — Menciono, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

— Bruja, mi arma…Rayos, ni creas que volveré a este espantoso lugar, si alguna vez vuelvo solo será para vengarme del hecho que me convirtieras en un tonto ratón.

Sasuke miro por última vez la cabaña de aquella bruja y dio la vuelta para regresar a su castillo, el cual se encontraba en el extremo del bosque. Volverás… escucho un susurro que inundo el bosque. — No Volveré, menciono mientras apresuraba el paso.

-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-

Bueno Gracias por leer. Y primero una pequeña aclaración, este cuento fic es un original mió, que he adaptado a un SasuHina ya que me gusta mucho esta pareja bye.

_Feliz San Valentín._


End file.
